The objective of this initiative is to enable data collection and analysis activities for the continuation of the Translating Research Into Action for Diabetes (TRIAD) study. This will involve computer-assisted telephone interviews (CATI) and chart reviews on a representative sample of up to 12,500 people from across the six TRIAD sites, and surveys of health plans and provider groups. Data will be collected on demographic factors, disease duration and severity, comorbidities, existing interventions, potential barriers at patient, provider, and system levels to improvement in care, quality of care, glycemic control, CVD risk profiles, patient satisfaction, quality of life, health care utilization, and costs. Special Populations included are minority health and women's health.